Feeling alive again
by tiredmutt
Summary: a/n: Franchouchou discovers love and sing about it bc zombie idols wooing each other with generational songs on various genres is great! Sakusaki centered mostly gotta love bad chick meets nice chick and fall in love it's a personal weakness also holy shit major plot twist contained within uwu


WARNING(a/n): bad meme usage at the end for comic relief bc c'mon most of them don't even know what a meme is the possibilities are endless also there's some angst sprinkled in uwu

Saki was on the large porch overlooking her new "domain" being only an overgrown yard, a rusty abandoned playground, and the tiny private strip of ocean shore that was always covered in dead sea life for some reason. She watched the waves crash and listened to the gulls crying into the early dawn darkness over the large yet small feeling "prison" they've come to know. Of course, she didn't think the others saw their situation like she does. The former biker boss seemed to be adjusting well to their new "living" situation on the outside, but inside she was itching to be on the open road hauling ass once more.

Able to go where she wants when she wants was the only thing she had for most of her twenty year life cut short. Adjusting to being stuck in an old (admittedly large) mansion was frustrating especially since she's explored every room, except the basement and Kotaro's room fuck that noise, multiple times while her friends slept peacefully. Being zombies they quickly found out they didn't need to sleep but the other women were just following routine to hold on to a little bit of their humanity, she guessed. Saki was secretly going stir crazy waiting for their next live show with her agitated tapping pedal foot as a tell to anyone that would see her now. All they had to look forward to was the occasional fan meet and greet plus their rapidly growing music gigs.

The only freedom they knew, really.

She glanced at the shiny new black acoustic guitar beside her and sighed. Kotaro swore up and down she knew how to play the instrument like a master, but her mind was always blank when holding the wooden musical device. Of all she recalled only her homophobic yakuza involved parents, her trusty tamagotchi, and her shiny monster of a bike. Also, the way she died, but she'd rather not relive the worst night of her life again. The former biker looked out over the sea vaguely thinking of running away and starting a new gang, but she had to admit to herself that she'd never be able to tear herself from her new undead crew. They had all grown on her. Big sis, Shrimpy, Sparks, Disco, and even the still most zombie like woman in Franchouchou, Tae.

A certain strawberry haired klutz, who had managed to earn her respect before anyone else with their impromptu rap battle, was always on her mind and she could swear her dead heart beat every time the optimistic woman entered the same room as herself.

"Saki-chan?" Sakura was suddenly beside her, making the normally observant woman jump at the still frightening sight of a corpse walking up and saying hello. Man, their situation couldn't be worse, but Sakura was awfully cute for a dead woman. When she wasn't sneaking up on someone in the dark, that is.

"Geez, you scared the shit outta me, egghead." Saki laughed at the adorable huff over the nickname, the main reason she still used it, and put the acoustic guitar sitting un-played beside her on the ground at her bandaged feet before patting the now open seat on the old wooden bench.

"What are you doing up? It's not even sunrise yet." Sakura yawned cutely, putting a sweater sleeve covered hand to her lips making Saki's dead very gay heart flutter as she sat down next to her closer than necessary. She swore to herself that her dead ass heart had twitched in her shattered chest cavity. They were always cold but didn't feel it, being corpses, but she could also swear she felt warmth for the first time since the 90's when the bubbly zombie scooted close enough for their scarred elbows to brush.

"I usually don't sleep; I get up after everyone passes out and wander. I'm surprised one of you girls finally noticed, to be honest." Saki chuckled trying not to focus on the craving to wrap the smaller woman in her strong rotting arms and never let go as she looked over the crashing waves once more. She never showed weakness to anyone, she learned that it was an invitation to be trampled on being the leader of a group of rowdy women hungry for power hundreds strong at the time of her death. Though Sakura made it hard to keep her tough image up as she wanted to spill her heart out to the innocent questioning look sent her way. She looked like a damn cute ass ditsy bunny, always.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense, it explains why you're up before anyone else most of the time despite your lazy personality." Sakura slapped her hands to her mouth, ruby eyes wide, as she waited for the offended response that never came. With her airhead nature she often said the wrong thing and awaited the usual reaction she had often received while living, but the charming laugh and lean muscular arm wrapped around her neck in a friendly headlock was a surprise like always.

She felt alive when Saki showed her rough affection, just like the rush she felt performing with her beloved idol group of zombies, but she had doubts about how the tough biker felt thanks to insecurities acquired while in her time living as an awkward closeted bi eighteen year old. Before her death, which she still couldn't remember after a year of re-life, she wasn't very confident and it showed with her near constant nervous fidgeting.

"Relax, tamagotchi, I'm not mad. That was a good burn." Saki released her neck, to Sakura's well hidden disappointment, and put her hands behind her head in a relaxed pose that showed off the definition in her scarred arms toned from scrapping with rival gangs. The strawberry haired woman averted her eyes as something in her stomach stirred from the sight in a way she had long forgotten in her afterlife.

" _Oh no, she's hot."_ Being a thought that often crossed her mind when seeing the former biker flex subconsciously when dancing or even in regular situations that wouldn't warrant a show of strength.

"Besides, I'm surprised you actually have witty comebacks in that huge empty forehead of yours." Saki poked the scar running from her hairline to between the other woman's eyes as she pouted over the retort. Though the insult held no bite and only fond jest she could tell from experience being the captain's proclaimed right hand. "Also, why are you up? You usually sleep like the dead."

Sakura had to laugh at the bad joke the movement of her torso expanding with her giggles and back cracking with a sick pop that once again made the two flinch.

"My spine hurts really bad, to be honest, it has for a couple days now..." Sakura subconsciously reached an arm back to touch the offending bone structure and both women flinched as her arm left it's socket and hung limply in her skin from the attempt. A common occurrence for the zombie idols, but still shocking every damn time because arms are not supposed to just pop out of place or off at the slightest quick movement. "Oops. Sorry about that, hehe."

"Don't worry about it. Shit happens." Saki laughed as the red head popped her arm back into place, trying not to show her slight disgust. It wasn't cool to make a big deal of each other literally falling apart at times they had all decided quickly. She stopped mid thought and snapped her head to the other woman with a sickening crack and wet noise they often ignored coming from their old bodies when any movement was made. "It's weird that you're actually feeling pain though! That's never happened with us walking dead girls before..."

"Ah, good point." Sakura rubbed her sore shoulder marveling at the fact she was actually feeling something. She hadn't noticed, thinking like she was alive as she often did, but her body seemed to be "waking up" feeling actual pain again. Also, she had been bundling up a lot with the season being mid winter and actually feeling the cold on her rotting skin which was also very strange.

It was actually close to the festive season, but Saki was unaware of the change in temperature seeing as she was almost always in a tight tank top and loose boxers like now. More confident in herself and able to wear what she wants now that she had options thanks to Kotaro. The bastard.

The women of Franchouchou had become startlingly close to those on the outside looking in, if there were anyone even looking at them besides perfect idol act they all kept up for popularity reasons, but the zombies themselves weren't worried about appearances around each other at this point. Fucks sake, Tae loses her head at least six times a day on average. Still scary, but part of their daily routine was keeping the last "true zombie" of the group in one piece.

"I've been feeling a lot of things lately..." Sakura thanked whoever would listen that Saki was dense as a brick sometimes. Her honest klutz personality shining bright in her words almost a confession said without a second thought. "L-Like the cold, it's worse than I remember, and not to mention the headaches I get randomly..."

"That's weird as hell." Saki scratched the back of her neck, internally glad she couldn't feel her splintered ribs or the deep gashes she had from hitting multiple sharp tree limbs on her impromptu flight to death. Ah, she was thinking of her death again. It always brought her mood down when remembering the crunch of her once thought invincible bones as the semi plowed into her precious bike, but that wasn't important at the moment. "We should probably let Kotaro know about it, as much as I hate his stupid fucking face; we might need his opinion since he, ya'know, raised us from our graves and all."

"You're right." Sakura giggled at the punk-like insult and leaned her head on Saki's shoulder not caring about the constant dirt and slight rotting scents they all carried now. She noted the new discovery of being able to smell adding it to the list of odd very "alive" feeling sensations. "He may be dumb, but he knows about this subject at least. I hope."

"R-Right." Saki was at a loss for words for once as her shoulder tingled from the slightly warm contact. Huh, she was feeling things now too, besides her occasional heart palpitations brought on by number 1 herself. "I wonder, will we all regain our feelings from when we were still kickin'? Oi, how exactly does a corpse just start feeling things again? Never mind, we're dancing and singing corpses and all that."

"I have no idea how or why, but I feel like it's a good thing. Besides the pain, ouchies..." Sakura let her body sink into Saki's side, ignoring the feeling of loose bones shifting under the biker's wrapped skin for her own ache running through her spine, and said gang affiliated woman short circuited for a moment before something just...clicked. Her fingers twitched involuntarily drawing her and Sakura's attention to her lap where her hands rested.

"What in the hell…?" She blinked, garnet eyes blank as years of diligent practice on the guitar flooded back to her. She remembered playing the electric instrument at first to impress girls and later acoustic just to vent her angst filled musical feelings or very very rarely happiness. It was so important to her, so why did she forget? She snapped to attention, feeling the pressure on her left shoulder disappear and seeing Sakura looking at her concerned and waving a hand in her face.

"Thank goodness, for a second I thought you died again." Sakura sighed relieved and put a hand on her chest. To her shock she felt her heart beating, steady but weak and definitely existent now. "Oh my gosh! My heart is beating!"

She took Saki's hand and pressed it between her ample breasts her ruby eyes glittering with tears as she bounced in her seat excitedly. The biker could swear she saw the other woman's eyes flash blue, like her contacts, but that was brushed aside quickly seeing as her scarred up rough hand was actually touching Sakura's soft chest. It was faint, but the woman was stunned to feel the slight rhythmic beat under her hand. To her surprise, she felt her own chest shudder for a moment and stop, like her heart had a problem with it's starter and was barely making enough of a connection to turn over once. Saki broke the connection with the other girl's chest not trusting her hands not to wander across the half-living woman's delightful slightly warm still pale skin hidden under the large knit pink sweater.

"Wow, holy shit! You might actually be coming to life, egghead! If you didn't die like Shrimpy though for real." Saki felt slightly jealous, wishing to feel the icy breeze on her skin and the shuddering of her heart as she sped down a highway with her bike roaring in her ears once more, but was overcome with joy for her strawberry haired crush instead.

She felt her fingers twitch again as lyrics and a melody came to mind. Not one to ignore impulses, the idol captain snatched up the guitar and to Sakura's delighted confusion started playing a very un-Saki like melody. Her rusty digits seemed to be doing the opposite of what she wanted at first, judging by the mumbled curses, but very quickly her fingers were moving across frets and plucking the strings high on the frets to imitate a ukulele like a pro delighted at the fact she had recalled something actually useful and nice for once. Her slightly husky voice cracking as she sang a long forgotten simple song she had written during the only happy time in her life and played with fingers dancing across the frets like her literal energetic dancing during their shows.

"I'm not angry anymore  
Well, sometimes I am  
I don't think badly of you  
Well, sometimes I do

It depends on the day  
The extent of all my worthless rage  
I'm not angry anymore

I'm not bitter anymore  
I'm syrupy sweet  
rot your teeth down to their core  
If I'm really happy

It depends on the day  
If I wake up in a giddy haze  
Well I'm not angry  
I'm not totally angry  
I'm not all that angry anymore"

Sakura clapped stunned and barely beating heart full of affection at the display of over happiness as Saki blushed with that dopey happy grin that the eighteen year old found irresistible as she clutched her new guitar, thrilled to her fractured bones, as her lost skill was re-ignited. The song was adorable and so apt mused the happy bi woman as Saki played different short melodies, sad and happy, just to test her hands excitedly.

The former biker boss had been snappy, mean, and just plain angry at the world when she first "awoke" from the dead and the abrupt shift in her actions and affection had been noticeable, especially to Sakura who had kept wary slightly frightened eyes on her from the start. Well, until their rap battle that is. Then the looks shot at her from Saki's garnet eyes became soft and caring instead of scary and cold. Her own looks had been replaced by adoration for the surprisingly cute excited quirks the outwardly tough woman had instead of her near constant frightened glaring at the woman who had threatened to re-kill her. Only a day before warming to the idea of being an idol with her fellow zombies thanks to being put in her place by a cute girl she just met. Gay as hell. She loved how open she could be with herself now though.

The sun rose as Sakura just listened to her crush play until her fingers literally fell off. Saki re-attatched the digits, laughing gleefully the entire time, as Sakura watched the warm orange morning glow light her multi-colored blonde hair. Her dead eyes sparkling as she laughed with true joy fishing a finger out of the body of the sparkling black guitar catching the growing light, back lit by the rising sun, she seemed to glow herself despite the green tint to her dead flesh. The younger woman couldn't help but stare at the beautiful scene with a blush dusting her own pale not so dead cheeks. Her heart was beating faster and strongly now as the blonde multi dyed hair shimmered and the woman of attention tilted her head looking much like Romero.

" _Too damn cute!"_ Sakura put a hand on her thrumming chest as Saki tilted her head the other way, ignoring the gross fleshy sound it made, as her heart beat almost like the only person in their group with an actual oddly active heart for a dead little girl. It still made sense why her heart was out but-

A heartbeat was so odd and foreign now compared to her first shot at life.

"Oi, tamagotchi, what's up with you?" Saki got entirely too close to the younger woman's face looking for a reason for her staring session and slight freak out as Sakura just blushed deeper red and looked everywhere but at the garnet eyes looking at her confused yet attentively. The cute actions also made the former biker blush and sit back with her ribs cracking in protest at the speed as she realized how close they actually were to kissing.

A door clicking open and small yawn snapped the two enamored women out of the moment as Lily walked out onto the balcony and up to the two blushing elder women. Still dressed in her pink, white, and blue cat kigurumi she tilted her head going to ask why exactly the two had been blushing so hard and making lots of noise at each other while it was sleep time clueless of their shared feelings for each other like a true innocent child. Luckily Big sis Yugiri had sauntered outside and picked the tiny girl up making her giggle happily forgetting her questions and walked back indoors but not before shooting the two sitting awkwardly on the bench a knowing smile and wink.

"...Oi, who taught her to wink? Did people in her ancient time know what winking was already, geh?" Saki rubbed her chin going into theory mode and mumbling to herself with occasional curses, she used to use these skills for hunting down rivals who thought they were slick, as Sakura tried and failed to stifle her adoring giggles and blush with her sleeves at her concentrated intense look. Number 2 snapped out of her moment of contemplation hearing the cutest fucking giggles she knew were coming from her (assumed) straight ass crush. She couldn't help the content smirk or green tinted blush on her cheeks as they were the happiest they've ever been together like this. Actually happy.

"T-That's so bad, it's too early for this! Disco was good! I don't understand kids these days with their meymeys and mean disgraceful jokes!" Junko suddenly burst out onto the porch, not noticing the moment she ruined in her flustered confused state her pink eyes filled with conflict. "Rick Astley-san's 'never gonna give you up' is not a joke! I would even perform it, for pete's sake..."

"Newsflash! It's not good. An who the fuck is 'Pete'?" Saki couldn't hold her snark in any longer.

Saki and Sakura failed to hide their loud guffaws as Ai ran out and tugged the frozen offended Junko back in with a flustered blush "Yes, Jun-chan, It's a good song." The look she shot back at the two over the angrily muttering confused irritated POP/Disco fan's shorter lithe shoulders was one of barely restrained laughter only years of stage practice could conceal. Though her maroon eyes shaking with mirth gave her away as she gently shut the door behind the two former legendary idols taking leave one in secret mirth and other overtly offended.

Saki and Sakura were leaning on each other wheezing laughing and pulled each other's hair as they often did when they had "scuffles" over difference in opinions and how problems should be handled. They were scolding each other as the tried to speak between outbursts of laughter.

"You shouldn't be mean to Junko-chan, Saki-chan! That's, like, really bad!" Sakura winced as the skin in her neck stretched but didn't give after good unintentionally hard tugs from the former gang member. "Hey, baka! You're gonna pull my head off if you yank my hair that hard! Shit-"

"Oi oi oi! Sorry but Disco should know the truth! I'm old as hell and even I know what a meme is and that rick rolling is classic yet fresh comedy." Saki bragged proudly as Sakura finally seemingly calmed letting go of the surprisingly soft blonde locks. She shot the ex-biker a look that clearly meant 'you're being rude again' also 'cut that stupid shit out'. "What?! You were laughing too, ya know!"

Saving Sakura's pride, suddenly a large heavy dark something familiar dropped from the roof, on to the railing with a nasty cacophony of snaps, and a severed head finally rolled off stopping at Saki's feet as her body fell onto the balcony floor bent at a very odd angle.

"...Girl, you need to stop losing your head." Saki shot a smug look at Sakura who just stared back blankly not amused by the pun she shook off her slight startle for.

"Tae-chan, bite her." And as if on Sakura's command the tall woman leaped onto the betrayed 90's biker snapping her teeth.

"You know that with me your heart goes bom bom" Sang in perfect Spanish some fucking how to a painfully familiar beat despite her head being chewed on by Tae. She even made her hands into a heart over her chest beating with the "bom bom" part. She hated it and was frankly offended that Ai had obviously told her about the new-ish meme on the net.

"How do you know Spani-Ai-chan! How dare you!" She screamed in her metal voice knowing her former idol of an idol heard her offense across the mansion for spreading modern meme's to the god damn 90's trash woman. Honestly, what did she think would fucking happen?!

A/n: sorry for my meme crimes I hope they gave you a lil entertainment bc I have thoughts on these lbt+ zombies owo

Au Ages:

Sakura: 18

Saki: 20

Ai: 19

Junko: 22

Yugiri: 25

Tae: 23

Lily: (she's) 11 (so shut the fuk up)

Kotaro: like 30 (idk/c really)

"Original" Song Saki sings is: "I'm not angry anymore"-Paramore


End file.
